Una clase sexual con Haruhi
by sliper-moon
Summary: -¿Que? ¿nunca les han impartido una clase de sexualidad?- pregunto la castaña con burla.-Esto sera interesante. Descubran que sucederá en una clase de sexualidad junto a la castaña y los gemelos Hitachin. Lo se, mal summary, pero sera interesante, denle una oportunidad. ;3


**_Soy nueva en esta sección y posiblemente se me vea mas por aquí xD espero que esto les guste tanto como a mi me gusta escribirlo, si lees nos vemos abajito ;3 _**

**_Disclaimer: ouran highschool host club desgraciadamente no me pertenece, le pertenece a la gran Bisco Hatori, esto es algo que hago sin fines de lucro. _**

* * *

_Un día normal, si tal vez, pero no para un extraño grupo de apuestos chicos, bueno, si tal vez las cosas no eran muy normales en sus días, entonces… olvídenlo, si era un día normal para el grupo, excepto claro, para un par de gemelos, que más que estar divertidos, estaban completamente abochornados con sus rostros ardiendo._

_Regresemos la historia a la mañana de cierta castaña y enormes ojos chocolate para comprender a los sonrojados pelinaranjas._

**Viernes 19 de marzo 7:00 a.m. residencia Fujioka.**

Suponía que era temprano, exactamente las 7 en punto, pues su despertador la había alarmado con un estresante sonidito que te podría derretir el cerebro de tanto escucharlo, bueno estaba exagerando, pero al menos eso sacaba ella de hipótesis.

En la residencia Fujioka se distinguía una menuda figura moverse con agilidad, aun así estuviera todavía somnolienta tratando de no caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Todo era normal para la castaña, limpiaba un poco, sacaba su bento pre-cocinado del frigorífico, recogía su futon se daba una ducha y arreglaba adecuadamente para ir al instituto como siempre asiéndose pasar por un joven algo escuálido pero lindo o ¨Moe¨ según decían las jovencitas de la prestigiosa escuela Ouran.

Como siempre, camino 6 calles hasta llegar a la parada del bus y lo espero pacientemente mientras llegaba iba pensando que podría preparar para cenar, pronto el bus de un azul fuerte se para frente a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos, se montó como de costumbre saludando con un ¨Ohayo¨ al conductor que ya conocía bastante bien, y claro esta conocía su verdadero sexo y claro le causaba curiosidad su atuendo, como siempre, pero no era de su incumbencia y no quería ser impertinente, al menos eso le pasaba siempre, claro, el nunca sería tan imprudente para preguntar algo que no le han comentado antes, él sabía que Haruhi era una chica muy dulce y de buen corazón y no necesitaba saber nada más, pronto, llagaron a la parada más cercana a la institución y ella se bajó con un ¨hasta luego¨ para caminar unas cuantas calles más para poder asistir a sus ya, normales días de clase.

Y con ¨normal¨ quería decir, todos y cada uno de los días, diferente y estrafalario, porque si desde que estaba en aquella institución y explícitamente desde que por su torpeza rompió el carísimo jarrón, sus días, habían dejado de ser normales, pero bueno, ahora su forma de ver la ¨normalidad¨ era un tanto alucinante.

Y claro está que comenzar un día normal sin un efusivo abrazo doble de los gemelos Hitachin, que en cuanto distinguieron sus pequeñas facciones fueran a estrujarla cual peluche en brazos de un niño.

-amm chicos… me están asfixiando- dijo cortante la chica mientras les daba un manotazo para poder salir de su apretado abrazo.

-No tenías que hacer eso!- dijo uno a quien identifico como Hikaru

-si lo hubieras comentado de hubiéramos soltado!-continuo el otro

-eres tan cruel con nosotros Haruhi!-dijeron al unísono causando una extraña irritación en la castaña.

La castaña rodo los ojos y emprendió camino hasta su salón sabiendo que era seguida por los peli naranjas muy sonrientes.

De camino a su salón de clases un estridente grito los alarmo, y conociendo ya la rutina, Haruhi dio unos pasos hacia su derecha dejando un espacio libre, que en un instante fue rebasado por un rubio de ojos azules, que planeaba estrujar a su amada ¨hija¨ en un abrazo de oso, claro está que la castaña no le hacía gracia todo ese teatro y se había hecho un experta evitando todo ese tipo de situaciones.

Tamaki quedo embarrado en el perfecto piso de la escuela mientras lloriqueaba algo así como ¨mi pequeña hija no me quiere¨

-Tamaki-sempai, ya deja le drama- y retomo su paso siendo seguida por un ¨otou-san¨ llorón, un Kyoya que los ignoraba a todos y pasaba como si no pasara nada y unos gemelos rompiendo a carcajadas por ver a su ¨señor¨ deprimido por la actitud de la castaña.

_¨Vaya normalidad¨ _ pensó la castaña mientras giraban de pasillo para acabar de una vez con otro día ¨normal¨.

Kaoru prov:

Todo iba normal, la clase era aburrida, Haruhi prestaba atención como una buena ¨ratón¨ Hikaru se estaba quedando dormido y yo garabateaba algo en mi cuaderno de apuntes para no caer en ese estado.

¨vaya, hace un tiempo que las cosas no estaban así por aquí¨ pensé, claro, pues mis días desde la llegada de mi castaña amiga eran todos más que divertidos, es decir, siempre había maneras de molestar a Tono con cualquier cosa que Haruhi dijera, además de que era tan divertido intentar molestarla, tenía unas reacciones tan inesperadas que hacían que cada día fuera más divertido que el otro, claro, en las clases no cuenta, porque, a pesar de que nos sentamos Hikaru y yo a sus costados para hacer pasaderas y divertidas las clases, ella nos ignora expertamente ganando así su promedio perfecto.

DING-DONG-DING-DONG

-con su permiso jóvenes, espero tengan un buen día, recuerden repasar la unión de los iones y que es lo se forma con estos. Hasta la próxima- dijo el profesor mientras se retiraba del aula.

-aleluya!- dije dejando caer mi cabeza en le mesa.

-exageras- contesto Haruhi

-solo observa a Hikaru.- dije girando mi rostro para tener una visión de ambos

Mi gemelo se encontraba prácticamente babeando en su mesa, con la cabeza al filo de la orilla y la boca abierta mientras suaves ronquidos salían.

Mire a Haruhi que soltó una risita sofocada mientras negaba con la cabeza, sonreí y le arroje mi borrador a mi gemelo, haciendo que este se sobresaltara e hiciera para atrás cayendo estrepitosamente.

Esta vez Haruhi soltó una carcajada limpia, ella no se había dado cuenta, pero su risa era especial.

-HEY! ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!- me miro Hikaru molesto

-Termino la clase- dije sencillamente mientras señalaba que éramos los únicos en el salón.-además, si seguías así dejarías un cascada de baba en tu sitio.-dije con una sonrisa burlona picándolo.

Él se sonrojo levemente. Y resoplo

-bueno y a donde han ido todos- dijo viendo el salón vacío- no creo haber dormido tanto como para que ya fuera el descanso.- dijo con duda.

-jaja, se ve que no estaban en sus cinco sentidos, el profesor nos dijo que nos darían unas clases especiales- dijo Haruhi con una sonrisita.

-¿Clases especiales?- repetimos al unísono Hikaru y yo.

-no me miren así, ni yo sé que se traen entre manos los profesores- dijo alzando las manos frente a su pecho en forma de rendición mientras sacudía su cabeza frenéticamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-uhmm- mascullo Hikaru

-buenoo, entonces vamos.- dije mientras hundía los hombros y me paraba de mi asiento perezosamente.

-ok- fue la contestación de la castaña para levantarse y estirar los brazos hacia arriba, estirándolos, y provocando que en el proceso pareciera un gato.

Una sonrisa surco mi rostro y mire de reojo a Hikaru que igualmente me sonreía a mi

¨ah si, pensamos lo mismo¨ amplié mi sonrisa y ambos en perfecta sincronización pasamos los brazos por los hombros de la castaña

-cuidado Haruhi …- empezó Hikaru pasando un dedo por la mejilla de la Fujioka

-esa forma tuya de desperezarte…- dije yo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-es un tanto…- continuo Hikaru ambos nos acercamos a sus orejas

-Provocativa.- finalizamos al unísono yo escondiendo mi sonrisa socarrona en el hueco de su cuello y Hikaru con la frente recargada en la cabeza de Haruhi

Pude notar un pequeño e imperceptible sonrojo en la castaña que escondió perfectamente con un gesto de fastidio mientras se deshacía de nuestro abraso con un manotazo.

-yo me desperezo como quiero, no tengo la culpa de que ustedes sean unos pervertidos.- dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y empezaba a andar a la puerta sin siquiera vernos.

Sonreí a mi gemelo que me miraba juguetonamente con una sonrisa burlona.

Ya estábamos trazando un nuevo plan de ataque a la castaña cuando esta voltio, sus cabellos castaños un poco más largos y sedosos a la vista se ondearon con el movimiento como si de un comercial de champú se tratara pero lo que más me deslumbro fue que pude ver una sonrisa ladina que me dejo sin respiración e igualmente a mi hermano petrificado.

-¿Me siguen?- dijo de una forma juguetona mientras salía del salón.

Hakaru me miro sorprendido y yo, yo todavía estaba viendo el vacío que había dejado la castaña en aquel lugar.

-vamos!- tome mis cosas y salí corriendo, a mi lado venia mi gemelo en las mismas que yo

-pss, Kaoru…- me llamo mi hermano cuando logramos ver la espalda de la castaña- ¿no crees que Haruhi cada vez parece más una chica?- me pregunto con una cara intrigada, sabía que quería saber si era el único que lo había notado, y sabia también que tanto a él como a mí eso nos alarmaba.

-Estúpidas hormonas que decidieron salir a flote- dije en un gruñido, esa mi única explicación lógica.

Encontramos a nuestro grupo enfrente del salón audiovisual y como siempre alcance a escuchar el pequeño murmullo de la castaña diciendo ¨Ricos bastardos¨ me reí disimuladamente, siempre por alguna razón podía imaginar que lo decía mentalmente y me causaba una incontenible gracia, Haruhi era tan adorable incluso cuando insulta.

Mi gemelo es más despistado y al parecer no la escucho porque me miro con cara de ¨¿y a ti qué mosca te pico?¨ yo solo negaba con mi cabeza, lo más seguro es que los demás host hayan notado la aversión de Haruhi por los lujos, bueno lo más seguro es que Kyouya-sempai sí .

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando un profesor trataba de llamar nuestra atención

-Bien jóvenes, esta es una clase especial- empezó un profesor cuando ya estábamos sentados en los asientos mullidos- comprendiendo como son los tiempos ahora la secretaria de educación nos pidió como requisito que se les impartieran clases de sexualidad..- Todos nos quedamos callados, gire a ver a mi gemelo que me miro con una expresión horrorizada y cuando nuestras miradas chocaron tuvimos el mismo impulso de ver a la castaña que estaba apacible entre nosotros- serán tres clases, durante los próximos tres días. Bien los dejo con los encargados.- nos sonrió maquiavélicamente y se fue.

-esto me da mala espina..- susurro Hikaru

-¿Por qué?, ¿nunca les habían dado una clase de sexualidad?- pregunto la castaña ladeando la cabeza viéndonos con ojos grandes mi primer pensamiento fue ¨debió ser un gato en su vida pasada¨ e inmediatamente negué con la cabeza tanto como respuesta para ella como para despejar mi mente de absurdas ideas.

Nos miró incrédula y luego sonrió ampliamente

-suerte con ello – dijo con burla y sentí un escalofrió bajar por mi espalda

Mire a mi gemelo que me decía con la mirada ¨salgamos de aquí¨ pero ya era demasiado tarde, se habían encargado de que no pudiéramos salir por el momento.

-¿Qué tal chicos? Soy John y el grupo en el que estoy se llama ¨viviendo contigo mismo¨ -Haruhi sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó mejor en su silla, eso me inquieto. Pusieron unas diapositivas en la pantalla estilo sala de cine mientras el hombre hablaba- primero que nada, Sexualidad, ¿quién me puede decir que es?

Uno de los chicos que venía de una familia de médicos contesto.

-El sexo de un organismo se define por los gametos que produce: los sexo masculino producen gametos masculinos (espermatozoides) mientras que los de sexo femeninos producen gametos femeninos (óvulos), los organismos individuales que producen tanto gametos masculinos como gametos femeninos se denominan hermafroditas.- Todos lo vimos con una gota resbalando por nuestra nuca

-e-eh, bueno eso es correcto, pero te falta, ¿alguien más?- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa mientras repasaba los rostros de los alumnos, por un momento, abrió los ojos cuando su mirada se encontró con la castaña, esta se sonrojo notablemente y con una sonrisa levanto la mano ¨¿qué está sucediendo aquí?¨ pensé alarmado.

- Un aspecto central del ser humano, a lo largo de su vida. Abarca al sexo, las identidades y los papeles de género, el erotismo, el placer, la intimidad, la reproducción y la orientación sexual. –hiso una pausa y miro a ese tal John con una sonrisita-Se vive y se expresa a través de pensamientos, fantasías, deseos, creencias, actitudes, valores, conductas, prácticas, papeles y relaciones interpersonales.-se sonrojo otro poco cuando noto que todos la mirábamos con la boca abierta- La sexualidad puede incluir todas estas dimensiones, no obstante, no todas ellas se vivencian o se expresan siempre.-bajo un poco la vista algo avergonzada- La sexualidad está influida por la interacción de factores biológicos, psicológicos, sociales, económicos, políticos, culturales, éticos, legales, históricos, religiosos y espirituales.-termino con un gran sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Todos estábamos literalmente con la boca abierta y varias chicas estaban perdidamente enamoradas del sonrojo de Haruhi, y unos cuentos chicos les desconcertaron que se viera adorable pero lo disimularon, casi bien, porque yo me di cuenta de todo esto.

-Eso ha sido perfecto Haruhi- Dijo el tipo ese con una sonrisa enorme dirigida para la castaña ¨la conoce, y se hablan por el nombre de pila…¨ mire a mi gemelo que estaba todavía un poco atontado

Ella se carcajeo un poco enamorando tanto a chicos como chicas a su paso con la aterciopelada melodía, se sonrojo un poco más si era posible y regreso una deslumbrante sonrisa adornada de sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Gracias John- dijo divertida, el tipo la repaso con la mirada y pude ver la duda en sus ojos, al parecer la castaña también porque le hablo sin sonido ¨después te cuento¨ dijo con una sonrisa, el asintió sonriendo, ahora que me fijaba el tipo era bien parecido, rubio, ojos grises, alto, y de una contextura musculosa no demasiado pero lo suficiente para atraer la atención de las féminas, de unos 19 u 18 años eso y que conociera a Haruhi me molestaba y estaba perfectamente seguro de que a mi gemelo también.

-Bien, la sexualidad es exactamente lo que Haruhi nos dijo, no solo con sexualidad nos referimos al acto sexual o coito, desde antes que nacemos se forma nuestra sexualidad…..- el tipo sigo hablando pero sinceramente yo no le prestaba atención, estaba mas concentrado observando los relucientes ojos de la castaña a mi lado, se veía demasiado entusiasmada en aquella clase, más de lo que debería y me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

-Psss- le llame picándole la mejilla pero simplemente me ignoro.

-Pssss!- le llamo ahora mi gemelo igualmente picando su otra mejilla, esta vez ella dio un manotazo y frunció el ceño, bien, sabía que estábamos ahí.

-Haruhi, ¿qué está sucediendo?- L e pregunte yo viendo la misma incógnita en el rostro de mi hermano.

-Si pusieran atención lo sabrían- contesto ella sin apartar la vista del sujeto ese.

-Nos referimos, a que sucede contigo y el rubiecito- contesto toscamente mi hermano, siempre tan impulsivo.

-No sé, qué es lo que están queriendo decir- dijo con un tono de voz tenso, era seguro que la reacción de Hikaru la disgusto.

-Queremos saber porque tanto entusiasmo- dije yo esta vez mas sutilmente, ella me miro de reojo y se dio cuenta de que teníamos toda atención en ella, pude notar un leve sonrojo que supo disimular mirando otra vez hacia el frente pero con la vista algo desenfocada.

-No es la primera vez que me dan estos cursos…- hizo saber lo más lógico y continuo- y si te refieres a el porque me entusiasme tanto…-miro esta vez al chico- bueno, son muy educativos y divertidos, el saber que ustedes nunca han recibido uno me sorprende bastante, y se que este les gustara, por eso mi entusiasmo…- dijo en voz baja, por supuesto, habíamos mantenido esta conversación entre susurros, pero no me tragaba del todo lo que Haruhi decía.

Eso no me daba muy buena espina, y aun receloso pero esta vez un poco más confiado mire hacia el frente, si eso nos decía Haruhi, no había porque desconfiar.

-Bien, como ya les dije pertenecemos a un grupo, y bueno, les tenemos preparadas varias dinámicas para que se sientan en ambiente, sabemos que estas cosas deberían ser algo discretas en este país, pero considerando que tienen la edad, quisiéramos inculcarles la información para que tengan idea de las cosas que hacen.- Dijo el tal Jonh, Bueno eh de admitir que sonaba bastante interesante.

-Muy bien, debido a que nos informaron que estos temas son un poco más delicados en este instituto, les damos la opción, ¿quieren que los separemos en dos grupos, hombres y mujeres aparte para que oigan nuestra información?, o ¿quieren quedarse mixtos?- pregunto, y caí en cuenta de algo que me hizo sentarme derecho.

¨sea cual sea la decisión, Haruhi ira con nosotros¨ no estaba seguro de si eso era bueno o malo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno, ¿que tal? gracias por llegar hasta aquí, tengo una visión algo bizarra para esta historia, y con suerte tenga la actualización siguiente pronto, espero les haya gustado, y cualquier cosa, critica buena o mal, espero sus reviews, los tendré en consideración ;3

Tengo algunas historias ya escritas de esta sección así que muy probablemente me vean por aquí, por favor sigan leyendo, esto se pondrá mucho mas interesante ;3

Perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía que se me haya pasado :S

Y bueno, nuevamente gracias por leer, y nos leemos para otra ;3

Se despide y aprecia

Sliper~moon.


End file.
